The New World Of Shinobi
by Timefather64
Summary: (First time on a Naruto Fanfic, so it will be a while before I get a hang of it.) Before crisis was brought upon the Hidden village in the Leaf, many must not forget other ninjas that fought under its name and carried the Will of Fire in their hearts. These ninjas are one of them and it is up to them to rid a great threat that endangers the very world.


**A New World Of Shinobi**

**By Timefather64**

**(The concepts and world of Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto, I take no credit for the work of such a fantastic world. All credit goes to him. The rest of the OCs mentioned is own by me, and friends whose names will not be mention, just to keep them safe from unpleasant eyes. You know who you are, shame on you, shame on you. Now with one note here to add, this story is heavily filled with OCs. But only few Canon characters will make their presence and many probably will have a cameo one. Now, without wasting more time, enjoy the new world of shinobi, young Genin.)**

**Chapter 1: The Steps Up To Being a Ninja**

In the center of the valley where a large wide waterfall stood in between two statues of two memorable men of the Hidden Leaf Village, woman, wearing a white torn gown dirtied by mud and sand held her baby that was wrapped in a white blanket tightly as she laid in a boat smiling at the gray cloudy sky that rained down tears of grief. As the murky waters continued pushing the boat, blood slowly escaped through small cracks, leaving a trail behind. The mother's stomach was bleeding severely as her skin was pale and her breathing was slow. The baby in her arms started to cry, while she held him tightly in her arms. Her mouth opened, but no words came out for her eyes slowly lowered until they fully closed.

The baby's crying grew louder, but was soon dubbed out by the sound of rushing water, thundering loudly. The boat eventually was pulled down by a waterfall, plummeting straight into the misty concealed depths. The baby's crying was back, but darkness became the omnipotent vision of the unknown. His wailing echoed in the dark, continuously, until it became nothing more than just silence. Once silence took its place as the almighty auditory for the unknown, light began spreading out in the darkness.

The sun casted its bright rays on a young thirteen year old boy with messy shaggy blue hair and green eyes that glinted just by moving pass the rays. The boy eventually moved too far and fell out of the bed, thus the silence was broken, too, with the darkness that once overpowered his vision. The sound of a loud thump echoed in the small room filled with dirty cloths and opened empty can food. The boy groaned as he pushed out of his white covers and stared out at his window before looking around white painted walls and messy room.

Rubbing his drowsy eyes, the boy got up and pulled off his covers revealing his pajamas and outside cloths. He wore a black jacket with cuffs rolled up, green cargo pants that had small satchel strapped to his right leg, and last of all was black ninja sandals. The light skinned boy quickly scrambled through his piles of cloths, while yawning in the middle of the search. The door, to the front and next to the kitchen sink was suddenly being knocked on, causing him to panic. The boy, however, sighed in relief once he pulled out his founded item. A Hidden Leaf headband, which he proudly tied around his own neck, before smirking with joy, he pounded his fist together and took a step forward, only to trip on a kunai that was stabbed deep in the wooden surface of the ground. The boy crashed hard, groaning in pain before pushing himself up, with an unpleasant expression.

"Great, in the morning of my first day in training, I trip," He said getting up, while patting his clothing. Walking to the door, he grabbed the knob and twisted it right, before opening it back being greeted with a gift of fruit. Looking at the person holding it, he smiled brightly, "Hey, Kazue!" He greeted.

Kazue was a member of the Hyuuga clan, but had distinguished features than the others for it was her hair. It was pure blond and combed long with a bang leading down from her forehead that had a clip, preventing any strands from getting loose. "Good morning, Jiharu, congratulation on becoming a Genin!"

Kazue wore a black kimono and was twenty-five years old, and watched over Jiharu after his parents left on a great journey that he was never informed of when he was only three. Kazue pale gray eyes made have looked like she was blind, but she could clearly see like any Hyuuga member, and beyond those eyes was a sisterly like person to Jiharu. She was, after all, the only person there for him.

"Thank you, I'm so pump! Today is my first day of training and that means after that, I get to go on cool missions!" He said in an excited tone.

Kazue looked pass his shoulder and narrowed her eyes angrily at the young boy. She carefully set the basket full of fruit down on the porch walk and glared at him causing him to freeze up in fear. "Explain the mess, Jiharu," she asked pointing behind him.

Jiharu rubbed the back of his head nervously as he gave her a cheerful smile, thinking of an excuse. But it was too late for Kazue performed a powerful karate chop with her left hand, slamming the boy to the ground. Seeing how he was stunned from the blow, she looked around and noticed the kunai trapped in the floor, "That's still there; I could have sworn I told you pull it out. Someone can get hurt if they were walking around in this messy room." She said.

Jiharu got from the ground, groaning in pain while rubbing his forehead, "Damn it, that really hurt, Kazue," He paused once she rested her right hand on his hair while smiling softly at him. The rays of the sun shining through his window cast an illuminating light around causing him to smile softly back at her, "That hurt, you know." He said.

"I know it did, I know it did," She said calmly before chuckling lightly and moving her hand down, "Now, go off now."

Nodding his head, Jiharu turned around and ran forward, leaping over the rail, landing in the middle of the street. Staring up at the bright blue sky, he pointed his left finger and grinned. Moving his finger down to tug on his collar, he started running down the street, passing by some folks. Kazue leaned against the rail of the balcony and watched him run off. She soon looked back at his room, gazing at the kunai. "You never do change, do you, Jiharu?" She spoke in a soft tone, smiling softly.

The morning breeze was pleasant for the residence of the Hidden Leaf village. Business ran as usual, the rural folks greeted their friends as well as few departed to their regular quarters. The village was a tall and powerful one, retaining the order of peace within the safe walls. Though, the village was not an eye-opener with the walls and buildings, but the mountain that stood in the back, tall and proud, the Hokage Monumental Mountain in which four hokages were chiseled and carved in the rocky-stone mountain. It brought great remembrance to the villagers of the heroes that led their village with pride, besides the fact that the third is now controlling the village in place of the Fourth's death.

In the middle of the playground, a young girl with long brown hair and light skin sat on a green bench. She wore a red short sleeveless unbutton denim jacket with a fishnet in center as her shirt, short red pants, blue ninja sandals, white straps wrapped around her stomach, and half of her upper thigh with a small satchel strapped around it, and a Leaf headband tied to her forehead. She had distinguished features though, her eyes were red and her pupils were slit, matching that of a feline. By her side was a claw gauntlet, small and made of leather with sharp claws sewn to it. She was not the only person in the playground though.

A young man, just her age, stared at the sky while the wind blew lightly. His mid-length black hair flowed to the right, before settling down as the wind ceased. He wore a button up high collar black, white striped jumpsuit that covered most of the skin on his body excluding his hands and face, and black ninja sandals. On the back of his hip was a sheathed wakazashi with a wooden smoothed handle. The lower part of his face was covered in white straps, concealing his face and revealing only his hazel color eyes that were slightly covered by the strands of his loose hair. His skin color was tan, revealed from his forehead. His Leaf Headband was wrapped around his right arm that reached up to his shoulder.

The two heard footsteps coming from their left and glanced towards the direction spotting Jiharu running up the stairs sweating and becoming exhausted. The young boy finally made it to the top and fell on his knees, breathing heavily, struggling to regain his breath. The face concealed man sighed and walked towards him. Once he got to him, he lent him his right hand, offering to pull him up. Jiharu noticed this and smiled warmly before grabbing it and being pulled up.

"Thanks, Al," Jiharu said finally regaining his breath, "You know me and stairs, not great friends."

"Whatever, do you know when our sensei is going to arrive?" He asked in a calm tone.

Letting go of his hand, he walked pass him and started tapping his chin while having his right arm folded on his chest, "Beats me, Al," He answered before looking at the relaxed female partner of his, "Hey Atari, excited for today?"

Atari blinked twice before looking straight at Jiharu that was smiling brightly at her. She shrugged her shoulders before getting up, while strapping her claw gauntlet to her left hand. "I have not the slightest clue, Jiharu, for we haven't even started yet." She said in a calm tone.

Folding his arms and sighing in annoyance, Al walked next to Jiharu and looked at Atari. "What's the point in waiting for our sensei at the specific time we were told to wait at if nothing is happening and he is not here?" He complained only to narrow his eyes, turning around quickly, spotting a woman chuckling lightly at him.

"Hey, lady, who are you?!" Jiharu called out only to be bopped in the head by Atari from behind. He groaned rubbing his head as Atari sighed in disappointment to the boy's rude behavior when it came to adults.

"Can't you see that is rude, to call an adult, lady. You should say this," Atari turned towards the woman and folded her arms smirking mysteriously, "Oi, red head, who are you?!"

Al looked at her confused for his hypocritical attitude before looking back at the woman, "Excuse their rude behavior, may you please tell us who you are?" He asked in a polite tone.

The woman smirked and brushed back her long spiky black hair. Her light skin and young features marked her young beauty, though she was only twenty after all. Closing her eyes, she gave a kind smile and decided to speak, "As you can tell, I am wearing this Jonin outfit, I have this Leaf Headband on my forehead, and I came here for to see three kids, two being rowdy, and one being very quiet," she said before reopening her eyes revealing three black tomoe patterns swirling around her dark pupil surrounded by the sanguine colored surface of her eyes. Her eyes caused the three to gasp before she spoke up again in a proud tone, "I am your sensei, kids, Komarah Uchiha."

The three were astonished before Jiharu broke the silence by yelling, "Awesome," loudly. Al stared at her, thinking of the odds of them becoming students to her or going out on missions from her, and meanwhile, Atari was wondering about the adventures she would take them at. Komarah scratched the back of her head before deactivating her sharigan, revealing only red eyes. The wind started to pick up and the three stood silent. Their sensei started smiling softly before folding her arms and lowering her smile.

"I would like to get to your names and dreams in life." She said in a calm tone while the wind blew her hair to the side gently. Atari groaned trying to keep her hair out of her eyes while Al rolled his eyes. The three soon sat down on the benches and were deciding on who was going to take a turn. Atari decided to go first and stood up before mewing lightly confusing Komarah.

"My name is Atari Nekomata of the _Nekomata clan_, my dream in life is to become the greatest female kunoichi of my clan!" She said proudly before sitting down.

"Interesting, instead of the world, you pick your own clan. I hear women are not treated as much like most outside the clan, correct?" She asked.

"True, but I will prove that many kunoichi of the _Nekomata clan_ are not to be mess with. After all, we make the men crawl to us." She said with a playful grin causing Komarah to chuckle lightly.

"She's such a high-spirit girl, now, how about you?" She asked glancing at Al.

Al closed his eyes and sighed. "I am Al Sukiyama of the _Sukiyama clan_. My goal or dream in life is nobody's concern." He said in cold tone.

"Sheesh, you're so up-tight about yourself all the time. Still haven't change, eh, Al?" Jiharu asked in a teasing tone causing him to look away towards Atari's direction.

_'The Sukiyama clan, there name is so surprising since they do live on top of a mountain and the only mountain found in this village is the Hokage Monunment. They are all quiet to themselves but loyal to the village. When war is declare, they are the first on the battlefield and most of the time triumphant. Their only problem, though, is their attitude and warhawk behavior. They raise their kids pretty rough up there and sometimes the rough love might end up getting them kill. This boy must be lucky to even pass the exams.' Komarah thought in amusement, impressed that he was one of the lucky ones in the clan to get this far._

"Your turn," she said looking at Jiharu who smirked with his eyes close, "What's your name and goal in life?"

Standing on top of the bench, before laying his left finger on his Leaf Headband, Jiharu raises his tone and yells, "I am Jiharu Muchi, and my goal in life is to become the greatest ninja in history, better than the first hokage!"

The wind soon stops and Atari started laughing, finding his dream ridiculous. Jiharu glared at her and folded his arms looking away. Komarah founded the boy's goal to be quite big, for she never heard of someone reaching a level higher than that of a hokage and the first out of all of that. "Interesting goal you have there, Jiharu."

Jiharu glared at her and raised his tone, "Please, it's more than just "interesting," just so you know. It is the greatest thing I can ever imagine. For once I become known through the entire Shinobi world, my parents could get the news that their son has accomplished his dreams!" He yelled causing Atari to cease laughing and smile at him impressed. Al, however, rolled his eyes, finding Jiharu's dream to be childish.

"May I ask this question, do you three consider yourselves best friends or comrades?" She asked causing the three to look at her with puzzling expressions.

"Well, I always saw Atari as my best friend and Al as like, my brother." Jiharu said in a truthful tone, not aware of Al's twitching right eye.

"I will never be your brother, Jiharu, remember that!" He said pointing at him before folding his arms, "I see you two as just comrades, selected by the proctors at school wisely, in order to create a powerful team in the future. But get this; I am the powerful comrade you have in this team." Al said glaring at him.

"Hey, now that is just being mean, Al! We all know you always overkill Jiharu." Atari said causing Jiharu to become dismayed before panicking as he fell over the bench and onto the grass.

"Sheesh, at least fall right." Al said as Jiharu got up from the ground glaring at him angrily.

"It seems like you three are simply the best of friends anyone could ever ask for, that's great, but…" She caught their attention once he she pressed her right hand on the side of her headband, "Wearing this, shows more than that. You are comrades and you must treat each other like that if you were to count on each other in battle." Once she said that, the three held the side of their headbands and both looked in opposite directions. Komarah blinked twice in confusion to why they revealed disgust towards each other, but that confusion vanished once she spotted two soft smiles from Atari and Jiharu and the close eyes of the quiet Al.

"Okay, simple and easy, and nothing to worry about. I just save your guys time." She said walking towards the stairs leading towards the Town's Food District.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jiharu called, watching her walk down the stairs.

"I'm hungry; you may come with me if you want. If you don't, then stay there for I will come back and get to training." She said, giving them a cheerful smile once she heard their stomachs growled.

The four were inside a small restaurant, sitting at a table under a white umbrella. Atari was chowing down happily at salmon, Komarah was busy eating dumplings, whole, and Jiharu was tearing apart large chunks of meat off a roasted pig's thigh. Al was busy sipping water through a straw from his cup of water. The head of the straw was tugged beneath the straps, allowing him to sip it. It made Jiharu curious for him never once seen Al's face before. Setting the eaten chunk of bone down, he folded his arms and burped loudly only to be bopped in the head by Atari who belched louder than his.

"You two seem to be competing with one another, hmm?" Komarah asked after swallowing the rest of her dumplings.

"It's basically me showing him his place." The Nekomata said with her nose pointed in the air. Jiharu rolled his eyes while rubbing his head, groaning lightly in pain.

_'The Nekomata clan is very prideful and at times very dominant. They are always on disputes to which sex is the dominant of the clan, which it could sometimes be males or females carrying such a title. I guess that right now the females are the dominant ones of the clan and the next year the males will be, and so on every once a year.' She thought lifting a brow at Atari._

"Childish," Al muttered causing Jiharu to glare at him and grin, "Don't even think about it." He said glaring at him.

"Oh, come on, cheer up! We made it this far!" He said happily but Al was not happy.

"So what, we haven't even gotten to training yet." He said causing Jiharu to silence from talking. "Until we do that and complete a mission, come back to me about getting far."

Jiharu frown before rubbing his forehead annoyed. "You can be complete dick most of the times, you know that right?" Jiharu said as Al stared at him with only a bitter expression.

"You can be annoying." He said before looking out the window.

"Hmm, I say we're done with eating and have enough energy for the day. Let's go train now, shall we!" Komarah said, getting up from the table. She took out 400 ryo and placed it on the table before walking away, followed by her three students.

It was twelve o'clock noon already, and the four made it to a large field of grass. To their right was a forest best suited for hiding and to their left was a rocky area for them to go beyond their potential. Atari whistled in amusement at the wide field of grass, finding it a suitable place to hide in since the grass reached up to touching their ankles. Komarah coughed loudly getting the three's attention before smiling softly. "Okay, here is the first thing you must know about me, I am your sensei, my mission is to train you, get to know you, and succeed in missions with you ensuring your safety, too. During our training periods, it may or may not become life-threatening." She said causing Atari and Jiharu to become tense, but Al remained calm, finding life-threatening training to be simply old and done due to him being raised in a powerful family.

"Wait, you're saying that some of your trainings might actually kill us if we aren't careful?" Jiharu asked nervously, earning nod from Komarah.

"During training, you'll all be given a challenge to see how far you can get achieve in missions, but be warned, for each mission accomplished, the next one becomes harder than that one and the missions become even more dangerous than the previous ones." She said in a stern tone.

"Let's get this over with." Al said causing Atari and Jiharu to gasp.

"Al, didn't you hear her? These missions could be life or death!" He said frightened.

"Then run away, drop your headband and run away. No one told you to join the ninja academy anyway." He said shocking Jiharu. Al folded his arms closing his eyes. Atari felt a sudden wave of sadness come upon her as she watch Jiharu stare down to the ground frowning.

_'Run away? Why would I do that?' Jiharu thought looking up at Al who had his back turned to him. 'No, he's testing me. He knows that I am going to be better than him, both in the academy and in this squad! I am going to be the strongest!' He thought angrily. _

"Let's get this over with!" He said smirking at Komarah, catching everyone's attention.

_'I see that Jiharu is very competitive with Al. No wonder why he sees him as a brother, he wants to surpass him while learn from him. This boy is quite a handful.' Komarah thought while smirking at them._

Atari nodded her head and walked beside Al. "Don't keep us waiting," She said with excitement, "We're ready!"

"Well then…" Komarah took a few steps back before reaching into her satchel that was tied behind her hip, "I have here a white scroll that contains a hidden jutsu taken from the library located beneath the Hokage's office. If one of you obtained it, the training will be complete and you may read it." She said twirling it around her hand before putting it back in her satchel.

"That seems easy," Jiharu said with confidence behind his tone, "I am so going to grab that from you!"

"You're right about that, consider that scroll ours!" Atari said pointing her right fist at her.

"You two are full of confidence, but here is a warning. If you fail to achieve this scroll on the next morning…" She suddenly activated her sharigan and glared at them, "you will all fail!" Her tone became stern causing the three to become stern.

"F-fail!" Jiharu muttered hesitantly.

"You got to be kidding me, right?" Atari asked smiling nervously at her, believing she was joking around, but their sensei remained still, gazing at them. _'She means it.' She thought._

"This is no joke, I mean it. If none of you succeed in obtaining this scroll once the sun rises again, tomorrow in the morning, you'll all fail." She said deactivating her sharigan.

_'So, this type of training is win or fail. Mistakes are not to be tolerated.' Al thought grabbing the handle of his blade with his right hand, narrowing his eyes. _

"So, now that the three of you are fully aware of your objective, consider this training thing to be your first ever mission above the Genin level," Komarah said as the three got into a fighting stance, "Don't disappoint me now, this is your first day and making a good impression can promise many fortunes."

The wind started to pick up, blowing against the four as they stood in silence prepared to make their first move. Atari moved her right foot back while Jiharu pulled out a kunai from his satchel. The three both moved towards her at the same time, but once they launched, Komarah vanished. The three quickly caught their balance and looked around confused. The wind ceased and swirled in the center of the three kids and there, their sensei was standing behind them smirking while her arms were folded beneath her chest.

"You can do that more than just simply pouncing at your enemy," Komarah said in a mocking tone, "I find it so trite."

The three leaped back, gaining distance from their sensei that started to laugh at them. She could see the cautious expressions on their faces once they were thinking of many solutions to obtaining the scroll in her bag. Flipping her hair to the side, Komarah got back into her fighting stance and looked at Jiharu and Atari who faced her. Hearing footsteps from behind, she leaped back, dodging a swift attack from Al's wakazashi. She landed behind him and roundhouse kicked him towards the others with her right foot.

Al rolled forward before flipping back, gaining his feet on the ground. He readied his small blade and watch Atari and Jiharu run towards the taijutsu specialist. Each of them attempted to land fast light blows, but the jonin was fast to dodge each one. Komarah quickly ducked two of their blows before thrusting her palms forward, hitting them in the stomach, knocking them back. Komarah quickly twirled to the left dodging a thrusting attack from Al's blade as he leaped forward attempting to catch her off guard. After dodging, she grabbed his right arm and judo flipped him to the ground.

Al cried out in pain before swinging up his right leg, but it was caught by Komarah's left hand. He gasped as he was lifted up and slung towards Jiharu, crashing into him and bringing him back down to the ground. The Uchiha's eyes narrowed once she spotted Atari performing hand signs. Once Atari finished her final hand sign, her hands were cover in blue chakra. She dashed forward, giving out her battle cry before leaping up to the air, swinging her claw.

"Uh-oh," Komarah gasped before she leaped back from the crashing blow that dented the ground. Komarah started moving backwards, ducking and swaying the dangerous blows from the small girl. _'Amazing, her chakra has increased and her speed is remarkable. The Nekomata clan always practiced in speed and agility, but…' _The Uchiha smirked before she caught Atari's left hand and knee her in the stomach, stunning her, _'they lack in defense and strength!'_

Komarah let go of her before landing two blows using her left and right palms on Atari's face just before kicking her back with her left leg. Atari cried out in pain while sliding back on the ground. Taking her regular fighting stance, her right palm was faced forward towards her students while her left hand pointed to the left side slightly above her head with the thumb pressed under the index finger. Her fighting stance provided her quick time to counter and move in fast for powerful blows without any restraint provided. The flaw though, was timing, but since the three of her students rushed a lot, she could easily predict their next move.

Jiharu, Al, and Atari all got up and ready themselves for a next attack, but the three switch positions where Jiharu stood in the back, Al stood in front-left, and Atari was on the front-right. Komarah lifted her left brow, curious to what they were going to pull as she moved her left foot forward and turned her right foot right. The nodded their heads before looking back at their sensei.

_'Just what are they planning now?' She thought._

Atari started forming hand signs before placing her right palm on the top of her gauntlet. Blue chakra surrounded it before her feet was glowing blue chakra from the sandal's rim. Al formed single hand-hand-signs shocking Komarah. Once he finished his last hand sign and readied his blade as a large glowing blue of chakra extended from the sides of his blade as if it was making it grow longer. Jiharu, too, performed a few hand signs before taking a deep breath in, pulling his back backwards.

"Huh?!" Komarah gasped before panicking once Jiharu blew out a massive fire ball straight at her, "That's huge!" She yelled leaping high in the air, dodging the hot inferno ball. Her eyes widened once she saw Atari leap from the side swinging her claw gauntlet at her, but she reacted quickly and counter the attack by twirling pass her sharp claws and grabbing her arm, slinging her straight to the ground. But Atari landed on her feet quickly before flipping back for Al to leap onto her feet and be blasted forward.

_'I can counter this!' Komarah thought as she went down._

Her eyes widened once Al swung his blade, launching a massive crescent beam that flew straight towards her. "**Fujin Style: Mighty Wind God's Slash Jutsu!"**Al yelled as Komarah was caught off guard. Once it collided against her, it exploded causing everyone to cover their eyes from the powerful blast of wind. Once everything settled down, Al peaked to make sure he got her, but gasped once he saw a torn up log falling down from the cloud of dust. "That was a substitution jutsu?"

"Al, she's right behind you!" Jiharu yelled causing Al to turn around seeing the sharp tip of a kunai coming close to his right eye. He quickly flipped back and threw five kunais at Komarah who twirled her kunai in her left hand and deflected the kunais with ease before turning around, ducking from a surprise attack from Jiharu who swung his right fist at her.

"Not good enough," She said before punching his stomach with her palms just before flipping back, kicking the right side of his stomach, knocking him away. She got up quickly and twirled around, dodging two attacks from Al and Atari just before grabbing their wrists and flipping them forward until their backs crashed into the dirt. Jiharu quickly got up from the ground and threw his kunai at her before forming a few hand signs, "Again with the hand signs, this boy must be really pumped up with chakra." She said impressed.

**"Dragon Style: Roaring Air Bullet!"** Jiharu yelled before releasing a loud thundering roar, firing a massive blast of air that caused the kunai to fly faster. Komarah gasped moving to the right, dodging the kunai before being blown back by the hot blast of powerful that managed to press down the grass and dirt.

Komarah regained her balance before falling to her left knee breathing heavily. "That was a close one, Jiharu. It's odd how you three could contain that much chakra at Genin levels and perform a Jonin rank jutsu," She said getting into her fighting stance after activating her sharigan, "But it's time to put you all in place."

Al and Atari both got up and readied themselves before turning towards Jiharu gasping. He was breathing heavily, nearly about to pass out from the two powerful jutsu that shaved off most of his chakra. Al turned to his sensei that mocked them with her taunting smirk. Shaking his head in annoyance, he turned towards Jiharu and folded his arms just before sheathing his blade. "What's the matter, out of breath already?" He asked in a cold tone causing Jiharu to glare at him angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean, I used two high level jutsu!" Jiharu yelled.

"So what, it was still not enough to take her down, weakling. You never seem to change at all, huh, Jiharu. Your pathetic Dragon style jutsu techniques are always one step down the stairs when it comes to fighting than impressing." He said.

"Guys, we don't have time for this!" Atari yelled becoming nervous.

"Hey, you shut up about that! My Dragon Style techniques are better than your damn Fujin styles!" Jiharu yelled getting up from the ground and walking towards Al.

"Really, prove it, weakling." Al said in a challenging tone.

Jiharu eyes narrowed before him and Al both turned to Komarah as she dashed towards them fast. The two both formed hand signs, preparing to launch a new jutsu. Komarah became hesitant once she saw their hands moving fast. She pressed her hands together, forming a chakra release hand sign before getting herself ready to attack.

_'Hope you don't screw this up, weakling!' Al and Jiharu both thought in unison._

Once they formed their final hand sign, Al pointed his palms forward while Jiharu held in his breath, preparing to launch his attack along with Al. Komarah readied herself, preparing to dodge just in case.

**"Fujin Style: Great Air Bullet of the Divine!"**

** "Dragon Style: Dragon War Bomb!" **

A large blast of wind was fired through the field of grass heading straight towards Komarah, but next to it was a large blast of fire that burst out of Jiharu's mouth once he roared. The Uchiha gasped noticing the hot blast of fire and the tremendous cutting wind mixing together. "No way, I can't dodge that!" She panicked before stopping and bracing for impact.

Atari covered her eyes once the mixed attack exploded on impact sending chunks of dirt around. When everything settled, she lowered her arms and saw Al and Jiharu ahead breathing heavily while resting on their knees. "They combined their attacks making it impossible for Komarah-sensei to dodge. Now, that's quite impressive for the two!" She said becoming impressed.

Once the smoke cleared out, the three gasped, seeing that Komarah was nowhere in sight but the burnt ground of torched grass. The ground started to shake causing the three to look around confused and startled. Soon, two hands came out beneath Jiharu, grabbing his ankles. He gasped before being pulled into the ground and out from the other side flying into Al causing the two to slide back against the dirt. Komarah landed on the ground in a crouching position and smirked. No scratch was on her body as watched Jiharu and Al struggle getting up.

Atari dashed forward quickly and attempted to attack her by surprise, but Komarah dropped a smoke bomb, catching her off-guard. She was elbowed in the back and soon kicked out the smoke sliding back against the ground. When the smoke cleared out, Komarah stared at them calmly as the black tomoes in her eyes started to rotate around her pupil as she began channeling her chakra. "You are probably confused now, huh?" She asked.

"She's right, how did she come out of that attack so fast without any scratches?" Al questioned remaining shock.

"Wait…it's a genjutsu!" Atari pointed out causing the two of her teammates to gasp. "Her chakra smelt odd once you two launched those attacks. It was strange at first, but I picked it up quickly. My nose does not lie when there is something strange going on."

"She's right you know. A _Nekomata's_ nose does not play tricks. They are exactly the same as the _Inuzuka clan_, except they are fond of cats and their ways are different and most of the time battle of the sexes." Komarah said smiling softly.

"That's pretty cool, Atari, great job in spotting her Genjutsu out." Jiharu said smiling at her.

"Thanks." Atari said smiling softly at him.

"Could we hurry up, as you can see, night time approaches." Al said getting up from the ground unsheathing his wakazashi. Jiharu and Atari nodded to each other before going by his side, smirking at Komarah, determined like before to take the scroll.

"Well then, let's not waste time here. Do you kids think you can take this scroll away from me? I like to see you three try and do hurry for time is running out quickly." She said grinning at them.

The wind started to pick up again around them as they each ready themselves for an all-on-out-attack.

**-To Be Continued-**

**(I like to say that timelines are best to figure out than mentioned. Anyway, thank you for reading and enjoy your day.)**


End file.
